Hooky
by spaceacemeko
Summary: "Yuri Lowell," And the way Flynn said his name made Sodia shiver. It was so full of promise. So.. so… sensual. "I say," and they both giggle at that but she had little time to figure out why. "I say, prepare to be punished to the fullest extent of the law."


Yuri chuckles, remembering something random Sodia had told him before.

"What?" Flynn asks, glancing down at his lover with curiosity. Yuri lifts his head to rest his chin on Flynn's chest, looking right back up at him.

"Oh, nothing much." Yuri grins. "Just, remembering something funny."

"Oh? Do tell." Flynn rubs his hand up and down Yuri's back absentmindedly. Yuri just shrugs.

"Something Sodia said." He says off-handedly. "You know she _really_ doesn't like me?" That is, Yuri wasn't about to go and tell _Flynn,_ of all people, that Sodia took the big plunge and tried to kill him back at Zaude. But, ya know. Flynn sighs, relaxing back against his pillow even as he makes a face.

"Don't remind me…" Yuri chuckles.

"Yeeup. Saying something like, _you corrupt our valiant leader, whom we aspire to."_ Yuri snickers. "Oh, if only she could see us now." Flynn rolls his eyes.

"We'll give that poor girl a heart attack."

"_Exactly."_ Not that Yuri actually wanted for this to be out in the open… much. Well, not to _Sodia,_ anyway. He's pretty sure everyone else pretty much figured they'd get together. The only ones who probably don't realize it are Estelle, who was pretty naive in general; Rita, who was too wrapped up in Estelle; Karol, who was too little to understand, and Raven, who only had eyes for the ladies. Judith for sure knows and Repede.. Well, Repede probably saw this coming back when they were little kids. _Okay._ So many only _some_ people. "But seriously," Yuri sighed, nuzzling Flynn's chest. "She really needs to get that stick out of her ass." Flynn gasps, scandalized.

"Yuri!" He says, offended upon his general's behalf.

"Or she just needs to get laid."

"Yuri, you are _terrible." _Flynn snickers, trying to keep himself quiet. Yuri grins.

"Yeah, but you like me anyway." Flynn glances down, bringing a hand to thread through Yuri's hair gingerly.

"I do." Flynn admits easily, eyes soft in the faint light of the moonlight that trickled through the closed blinds. "It's really unfair." Yuri scoffs playfully.

"_Unfair?"_ He questions. "You know what's unfair? Me having to watch you learn how to cook _sandwiches,_ of all things. _That_ was unfair. And torturous." Yuri watches Flynn's cheeks heat and his lips pout.

"Well I _learned,_ didn't I?" He asks and Yuri chuckles, kissing his pouting lips. "I've gotten better." Yuri hums.

"Yeah, you have." Yuri leans up to kiss away his pout. Flynn's lips turn into a smile in the kiss as Yuri slips his leg between Flynn's thighs. Yuri really couldn't get enough. But then again, neither could Flynn. Between their duties of knightship, Flynn having become _actual_ Commandant, and Brave Vesperia's duties, they didn't get a lot of time together. So when they actually _did_ have time, it was mostly spent fucking each other senseless and their pillow-talk afterward was about how they've been, some reminiscing, and then fucking again. "You really need to cook for me again." He says conversationally, like he wasn't stroking Flynn to fullness with his thigh.

"What would you have me cook?" Flynn asks in that same tone, even though he took a fist-full of Yuri's hair and tugged just ever-so. He's found one of the reasons Yuri grew out his hair (even if that was unintentional) was that he _loved_ having it pulled. Yuri groans lightly at the tug of his hair.

"Surprise me." Yuri licks his lips and Flynn grins, flipping them expertly so that Yuri was the one underneath him. However, expert though he may be at that move, it does not always work in his favor. "_Ow,"_ Yuri grimaces and sits up on his elbows, his long hair stuck yet again and Flynn does him the favor of gathering it all up and throwing it back on the pillow. "Thanks." Yuri plops back down and Flynn takes his spot on top of Yuri like the romantic moment _didn't_ get ruined by something so foreseeable. In actuality, they've done it so many times that it's just a fact that if Yuri is gonna be on the bottom, his hair is gonna get stuck under _something_ and they would just need to be more careful. After a few laughs, they know what to do.

"You're most welcome." Flynn says against his lips and in the next breath their lips were locked in a kiss, grinding and groping each other like they were teenagers. That was, until they heard the frantic knock on the door followed by a voice.

"_Captain!" _

They broke their kiss abruptly, panting into the space between and they shared a _look._ That is confused, frantic, and _frustrated._ Because that voice sounded _exactly_ like who they were talking about.

"_Captain! Are you awake?"_ Knocking continued, and they both groaned quietly, Flynn resting his forehead atop Yuri's. If he _was_ asleep, doesn't she know he'd wake up from all that racket? More knocking and they looked at each other, exasperated.

"You didn't call her, right?" Flynn whispered, doubtful but he had to ask. Yuri give him a _look._

"Why would I do that?" He whispered back, completely done even as Sodia knocked _even louder._ The bitch. Flynn groaned to himself and got up, grumbling to himself as he tried to find his clothes in the dim light and shoved them on with more aggression than he needed to. Yuri snickered to himself but he sat up as well, getting out of bed when he knew he wouldn't fall over on shaky legs. He kicked his clothes to the side where Sodia wouldn't see and went to stand by the wall behind the door.

"_Captain!" _Sodia calls again and Flynn had half a mind to ignore her but he doubts she would just _go away._ It was a good thing they hadn't been far in their merry-making that his erection was that noticeable in his gym shorts. He takes a breath, yanking the door open with more force than necessary. "_Captain!"_ Sodia jumps in surprise, a blush on her cheeks.

"What is it, Sodia?" Yuri rolls his eyes. Even when cock-blocked, Flynn has the patience of a saint. But even he could hear the strained edges of his voice. He wouldn't have that patience for long.

"I heard that you were feeling sick and I just wanted to check up on you." She says and Yuri quietly smacks his palm on his forehead. So _that's_ what Flynn told his soldiers when he took the day off. "I'm so sorry, Captain, did I wake you?" She sounded properly contrite and Yuri was kind of glad Flynn was kind of air-headed when it came to people flirting with him and having a crush on him. Because it was _so_ obvious Sodia had a crush on him. Sodia took in his look— flushed, sweaty, drained (because of her, actually), and just ready to go back to bed (with Yuri in it, of course). "I-I'm so sorry.."

"It's alright, Sodia…" Flynn says, though it's strained. Yuri covered his mouth against the snicker. Did this girl have no common sense? "It's just a light cold. I'll be better in the morning." _Yeah, after an entire night of fucking, though, _thought Yuri. Flynn had been leaning on the door, his hand on the doorknob and Yuri tiptoes his fingers to touch his. Flynn twitches and he could barely see it, but he knows Flynn pursed his lips as he takes his hand off the doorknob and threads it with Yuri's.

"O-okay. Do you need anything? Want me to bring you water, medicine?" Sodia offers and at any other time Yuri would be impressed with her want to serve her commandant but as it stands he is naked and horny and he just wants her to _leave._

"I'm _fine,_ Sodia." Flynn says, giving a strained smile. "I'm just going to go back to bed.."

"O-oh dear, I did wake you up; I'm so sorry!" Sodia bows her head and Flynn gives another strained smile.

"It's okay, Sodia. Good night…" Flynn closes the door as fast as he could without drawing attention. He looks to Yuri, who was pursing his lips against a laugh as they listened to Sodia's footsteps as they walked away before snickering like children. "That was so close." Flynn whispered.

"I thought she was never gonna leave." Yuri replied, pulling Flynn closer by the hand they had threaded together and automatically pulled off the shirt he wore, throwing it to the floor. Flynn presses him up against the wall, Yuri shivering at the cold that touched his back. They both snicker, Flynn taking Yuri's mouth to kiss deeply, threading one hand through his hair.

"Mmm, too needy to make it back to the bed?" Flynn asks against his lips and Yuri grins, biting his lower lip.

"What, too weak to fuck me up against the wall?" He goads back and Flynn's eyes darken, his pupils blown impossibly to the edges of his eye. Flynn growls and Yuri bites his lip as Flynn picks him up by the thighs and hauls him up against the wall. Yuri wraps his legs around Flynn's waist, even as he was pressed against the cold wall and he admired the show of power and strength. Yuri might be strong, but Flynn has his knight training to back it up. Read: Flynn has muscles in all the right places. It's no wonder Flynn is stronger than him, seeing as how strictly he adheres to the knights training regime and follows a simple but effective diet, but Yuri isn't all that jealous. After all, if he was like Flynn, it would make it harder for Flynn to pick him up and fuck him against the wall, wouldn't it? Where Flynn was stronger, Yuri was more flexible, and certainly when he's the one getting fucked, it makes for a fun night.

"You aren't gonna be able to walk tomorrow." Flynn murmurs against his neck, nibbling on the skin there.

"That a challenge?" Yuri asks, hugging Flynn's head to him as Flynn takes a moment to push down the shorts he threw on before.

"It's a promise." Flynn says with a grin in his voice and Yuri had little time to prepare before he was sat on his dick. Yuri groans, sound muffled by the deep kiss Flynn initiated.

* * *

They _thought_ no one was there. They had almost been right.

Sodia was on her way down the hall, metaphorical tail tucked between her legs after Flynn had hastily shut the door when she heard it: laughter. At first she thought she had imagined it, after all, it was so faint. But then she heard a groan— she _knows_ she had! And carefully, she tiptoed back to Flynn's room and she flinched when she heard a thump against the wall. Should she knock, ask if everything was okay? But then, she had been wrong before and woke up her captain because of it…

Sodia swallows, shoving down the terrible feeling of eavesdropping as she leans her ear to the wall. She had exceptional hearing, probably the only reason she heard that laughter in the first place.. _if_ she had heard it. But then, she hears a chuckle through the wall and then—

"_Mmm, too needy to make it back to the bed?" _

Oh. My. _God._

Sodia's ears burned. That was _Flynn's_ voice! Oh lord— does that mean—? She interrupted Flynn when he was— _intimate _with someone?! Her ears burned and she had nearly fallen backward in her decision to leave. Because she can't _possibly_ stay and listen, now could she? What's worse— they're right on the other side of the wall!

"_What, too weak to fuck me up against the wall?" _

Sodia froze— she _knows_ that voice… B-but, it can't possible be, right..? She might've just misheard... dread filled her. How can the Captain— no, she can't think that way. _Obviously_ she misheard.

"_You aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow." _Flynn promises his lover and Sodia's ears burn hotter. She didn't think Flynn could _ever_ sound like that— oh lord, she's going to hell.

"_Is that a challenge?"_ Sodia could no longer deny the possibility of who the voice belonged to. It was definitely Yuri Lowell…

"_It's a promise." _

Sodia covers her mouth at the gasp she almost let out when she heard the next groan— definitely loud enough to hear through the door, even without her superb hearing. She knew it was wrong but she just— couldn't— stop… This is the first time she's heard anything like that kind of passion in Flynn's voice. Let alone that he ever had it in him… She couldn't help it when she imagined it either, despite her unending distaste for Yuri Lowell, she had to admit he was rather handsome, if nothing else. And if she knew absolutely nothing at all about Yuri Lowell, she could even admit to herself that he actually makes a nice compliment to be by Flynn's side. And then, of course, it had just somehow popped into her mind—

Yuri was strong, she could admit that, but he was nowhere near as muscular as Flynn. And somehow she could picture them now, Flynn pressing Yuri up against the wall—

Sodia covered her face with her hands. She can't _believe_ she just pictured it…

Oh.. Oh god— is _this_ why Captain Flynn said he wasn't feeling well and went to bed early? To play hookie with his boyfriend, so they can fuck all night?

_Wow._ Just.. _wow._ It was like a whole new world opened up to her. Her infallible Captain, the one she looked up to as the epitome of what a knight should be— is playing hookie… to have time with his lover… who just so happened to be a man who was a criminal (even if he had his crimes pardoned by both Lady Estellise and His Highness Ioder), and whom he is currently fucking up against the wall while she listens (although to be fair, she's kind of in too much in shock to move).

Which means… oh god— Yuri was _there_ when she was talking to Flynn! Oh, now she feels even more embarrassed. The blood rushing to her head made her feel dizzy. She didn't _mean_ to continue to eavesdrop or become a voyeur, but now that she's listening to their heavy breathing, their groaning, she somehow, in the midst of all that was happening, thought back to all the times when Flynn had protected Yuri and had taken his side, stopped her from arresting him or challenging him, and she had thought all those times where just because they had grown up together in the lower quarters.

But _now._ Now she sees the endearing glances between them, the shy smiles whenever anyone wasn't looking, like they had an inside joke. How they always seemed to hover around each other in a group, as if accidental, like gravity pulled them back together. And it just _makes sense_ now.

Sodia didn't know how long she had zoned out for during her internal screaming, but before she realized it, she heard the groaning get louder.

"_H-harder—"_ Yuri panted, and Sodia bit her lip. She _really_ needed to get out of there… "_Aah— yes, there—" _But her legs refused to move.

_This is gonna be the death of me, _Sodia thought, forehead pressed to the wall. Her face was _on fire_ as she listened to their strained voices, their pants and moans and the smacking of their lips when they kissed. _God, _why did it sound so loud to her ears?

"_You've made me into a deviant." _She hears Flynn say with not nearly enough of the right emotion. He sounded way to soft and way to content with this knowledge. "You're _a deviant."_ Yuri snickers and she hears the soft smacking of lips again.

"_Yeah, I am. But you love me." _ Sodia's breath catches.

"_I do." _She grabs at her chest because— _oh my god, she's just borne witness to a love confession!_ Yuri hums in response.

"_I love you too."_ And Sodia should _not_ be swooning over someone else's love life because one, that's improper, and _two,_ she shouldn't be here in the first place! But as a woman, she couldn't help but feel the _awwwhh_ deep in her soul. She can't help it, she's a romantic! "_Ngh.. You weren't kidding about me not being able to walk tomorrow.." _Yuri comments and Sodia freezes all over again. Flynn chuckles.

"_Did you think this was the end?"_ Flynn teases and Sodia's heart beats quick all over again. _Fuck, _this is not good for her virgin heart. Yuri hums again and the next time he spoke she could hear the grin in his voice.

"_Nope."_ Yuri popped the "_p"._ "_I think I can still walk."_ He challenges. "_How are you gonna remedy that, Commandant?"_ Yuri's breath hitches and Sodia could only guess at what.

"_Yuri Lowell,"_ And the way Flynn said his name made Sodia shiver. It was so full of _promise._ So.. so… _sensual. "I say,"_ and they both giggle at that but she had little time to figure out why. "_I say, prepare to be punished to the fullest extent of the law." _

"_And what law is that, that allows you to touch prisoners so sensually?"_

"_The only law that matters between the two of us."_

"_Mmm," _Yuri hums. "_Then, go right ahead and punish me, _Commandant."

Sodia swallows, listening to their snickering as they finally left the wall and she heard the bed give a squeak as they finally laid upon it. Slowly, she stands and tiptoes down the hall away from Flynn's room. She didn't know what the fuck just happened and she's half-convinced this is just some fever dream, but instinctively, she gets it.

Everything finally makes sense. You know.. Maybe now she won't be so antagonistic towards Yuri. After all, he _did_ save the world… Not to mention he gave all the credit to Flynn and the knights and stayed in the shadows.. She means, does him committing petty crimes that aren't really _crimes_ make him a criminal?

Sodia sighs to herself. She kind of wishes she didn't bear witness to that at all. She doubts she would be able to forget what happened..

"Sodia?"

Sodia jumps, eyes darting to Witcher who just turned the corner, nearly crashing them both together.

"Witcher! What are you doing up?" Witches raises a brow. In reality, it wasn't that late.

"I was going to go check on Commandant Flynn. I heard he was feeling ill and took to bed early." Sodia steals a quick glance back down the hall to where Flynn's room was.

"H-he's fine. I just spoke with him."

"Really?" Witcher looked hesitant, but Sodia nods.

"Yes. Actually.. I accidentally woke him up, because I had wanted to see if he was okay.. He was kind of mad." Witcher's brows rose in surprise.

"He was _mad?"_

"I mean— look, wouldn't you be upset if you were sick and someone woke you from rest?" Witcher looked thoughtful before he sighs and acquiesces.

"Is there anything we could do for him?" Sodia pauses.

"Actually, yes. Commandant was really tired, would you relay to the guard that no one disturb this hallway?" Just this once, she thought to herself, she'll be kind to Yuri. She doubts they want their relationship out in the open with how much they've been sneaking around.

"Right away." Witcher nods and goes off to do just that, luckily walking back the way he came. Sodia breathes a sigh of relief before she starts making her way back to her room.

* * *

The next morning Sodia came across Flynn and Yuri walking along the path in front of the castle.

_Guess Flynn couldn't keep his promise,_ her mind helpfully supplied and she blushed a deep red at such an intrusive thought and shooed it away. But as she watched, she saw Yuri take a step forward and then falter, Flynn needing to catch him. She watched with bated breath as Flynn rights them, keeping an arm around Yuri's waist while Yuri kept an arm around Flynn's shoulder. They whispered something to each other and they laughed and her chest squeezed at the softness she found between the two of them, now that she knows what to look for.

"Good morning Commandant. Yuri Lowell." She says as she comes up to them. It would be rude not to, right? They turn to her and smile. Well, Flynn smiles. Yuri kind of gives one of those _polite_ smiles and Sodia manages to keep her breath even as she remembers the night before.

"Good morning, Sodia." Flynn greets back, though she could see a dusty rose across his cheeks. She could always attribute it to the sun.

"Morning." Of course, he had no proper manners.

"Something wrong with your legs?" She asks conversationally, although she kind of wants the two of them to confess. They share a quick glance before Yuri breaks out in a mischievous grin and for a second she really thought Yuri was going to come out and say it.

"You would not _believe_ what this guy had the gall to do." Yuri pokes Flynn in the stomach. "He dragged me out of bed at _four in the morning_ to do _knight training."_ Yuri shakes his head. "And now I can't walk. Too many lunges and squats." Sodia blinks, stunned. If she were anyone else that would actually… be a believable story. She does know Flynn's tentative schedule for training and eating, and the time frame Yuri told her actually fit.. Yuri knew a lot more about Flynn than she had originally thought.

"How else were you gonna exercise?" Flynn asks smugly, grinning back. Yuri gave an offended scoff.

"Oh, how you wound me, Flynn." Yuri says like nothing had transpired between them and Sodia has to wonder how long they've actually been together. They certainly act like they've always acted when she saw them prior.. At least, since saving the world. But still, she hasn't seen Flynn this relaxed since… Well, to be honest, since the last time Yuri visited. "I'm wounded, you see? I can't even _walk._ How am I gonna go about doing guild business when I can't walk?"

"Well _you_ were the one who said you were up to the challenge." Yuri bites his lip, and Sodia thinks they have completely forgotten about her.

"That I did. Gimme like, ten minutes, and I promise I can walk. I may look like a baby Rhybgaro, but you won't have to carry me everywhere, at least." Flynn laughs, shaking his head and to Sodia it seemed like he had wanted to say something, maybe along the lines of, _but I like carrying you. Especially into my bedroom._

"Sodia?" Sodia blinks, looking up at Flynn and Yuri as Yuri slides off Flynn to stand on his own two feet, wobbly and awkward. "You okay?" Sodia nods.

"Yeah." She clears her throat. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you, Commandant." She glances between the two of them again when Flynn looks to Yuri who was yet again attempting to walk on his own. "It's just.." Flynn looks to her questioningly. She shouldn't say anything, should she? "It's good to see you smiling, Captain." Flynn's face melts into one of affection and his smile brightens everything.

"Thank you, Sodia." His smile then turns toward Yuri, who was finally able to walk by himself and Flynn steps towards him, bringing him into a hug. It was far too long and intimate for mere friends, she thinks, but she could see how people would excuse it for _best friends._

Sodia watches them give their goodbyes in soft hushes which even her hearing could not pick up, when whispered directly into each other's ears. They didn't kiss, obviously because they were out in public, but they did hug each other a second time before Yuri walks away, looking back every once in a while. Flynn doesn't take his eyes off Yuri once, staring at the spot where he disappears down the stairs to the common quarters.

Sodia takes stock of her Commandant, seeing the underskin of his armor covering a lot more of his neck. She could attribute that to the season changing. It was a little more chilly in the evening now, after all. Or, if she paid _really_ close attention, she could see the discolored bruise just at the collar, entirely missable. She watched Flynn's face, how it kind of fell back into his serious and quiet demeanor and she felt… sad, really, to watch it go. She can't believe someone like _Yuri Lowell_ was the one to put that smile there.

"Hey, Captain?" Flynn hums curiously and looks to her, his melancholy at watching Yuri leave covered up by his captain's duties to his commanders. _Just this once, for Flynn,_ she thought to herself. She means, it must be hard to watch your boyfriend leave and seeing him only once a month for a few days or so. If _she_ had a boyfriend, she would definitely want to spend more time with them. "Why don't you take some time off? You deserve it."

"Huh?" Flynn looked utterly flabbergasted. "But I can't just—"

"You can." Sodia smiles. Yeah, he _definitely_ needs some time off. "You've been working non-stop and everyone appreciates all the effort you've put in. I'm sure they'll agree for you to have a week off to yourself." Flynn looks thoughtful, even a bit doubtful. Looks like she'll have to up the ante. That asshole Yuri better be grateful for what she's doing. She's practically handing Flynn over on a silver platter! "You can invite Yuri, too." Now _that_ got Flynn's attention. "And everyone else." She tacks on, because she can't exactly expose that she _knows._

Flynn's face went all soft again, like when he watched Yuri and Sodia thinks that, at least, Flynn is happy.

"Thank you, Sodia." Flynn nods, putting a hand on her shoulder in camaraderie before walking off, more than likely to request the days off, looking excited and happy once more. "I wonder if he'll want to go to the hot springs again…?" Flynn asks himself as he passes by.

Sodia watches Flynn scurry off, sighing to herself. Well, _damn._ She never even stood a chance.


End file.
